


Loving Ravens

by Pikuna



Series: Vesuvian Mystics [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt, Kissing, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, Near Death Experiences, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikuna/pseuds/Pikuna
Summary: Collection of prompts and drabbles from tumblr or quick ideas I have.Featuring Vesuvia's favorite Leech-Doctor and a feisty Magic Apprentice.





	1. (Angst) Don’t say that. You’re going to be okay

**Author's Note:**

> Angst isn't my strongest suit, but I still tried my best with this.  
> Just slightly annoyed that I couldn't kept it under 1k words. xD

The world around Ajina got dark, her consciousness was slipping away. The only things she still could register were Julian’s shouts and how he dragged her away. She tried to fight against the numbness that was caused by pain, but the wound must be too deep.

Time went by so slow and Ajina’s breathing became slower, her body heavier and colder. She was about to give in to the promise of eternal sleep, when suddenly…

Life came slowly back to her, she could feel her body again and the pain ebbed away. Her eyes snapped open and she took in a few sharp breaths of air, like she was a drowning woman. 

The first thing she registered was that she laid down on the ground, the evening sky in her vision. 

The second thing she noticed was Julian, who was hovering besides her, his face white as sheets and full of panic. That changed to pure relief when she opened her eyes and he cradled her head in his hand. 

“Ajina! Thank goodness, you are awake.” 

“Julian…,” she croaked and sat up with his help. Confused she rubbed her head.

What had happened? Wasn’t she about to die? At least it had felt like she was dying. So how did she…?

As soon as the answer came to her mind, her eyes went wide and she looked in shock at Julian.

“Julian, you didn’t-” but Ajina already saw how his waistcoat turned red, at the right side of his chest. The same spot her wound had been.

And in the same moment Julian’s body wavered and he slumped down on the ground, pressing his hand to the wound. Now it was Ajina’s turn to panic. 

“Idiot, idiot, idiot!” she cursed, while she opened his waistcoat to inspect the damage. Not that she could do anything against it. She had no healing magic or a curse like he had.

Julian let her do as she pleased and only chuckled weakly at her cursing. 

“Did you really think I would let you bleed out and do nothing?”

“Well, no,” she barked at him in annoyance. “But I had hoped you would do something more conventional, like bandage me up. You are a doctor for crying out loud!” 

Ajina’s voice had gone higher with every word and when she finally could take a look at the wound she had to choke. The blood was oozing in such a great amount that almost all of his chest was covered in red. It was no nice sight and she had to cover her mouth with her hand. 

“I’‘m sure you can see…that bandages…wouldn’t have done anything good…here.”

She teared her eyes away from the gash and looked at Julian’s face. His face was drained from any color, he was sweating and his breathing was ragged. The panic almost made paralyzed her, but she tried her best to gather her wits and looked around for something to patch up the wound…at least a bit.

Ignoring the shouts that came closer, Ajina snatched her scarf belt from her hips and was about to put it on Julian’s chest, when the man weakly grabbed her wrist.

“You should go,” he whispered, but she only shook her head vehemently.

“And leave you here? I don’t think so.”

Easily she broke herself free from his hold and treated his injury as best as she could, fear making her hands go all jittery. After that she buttoned his waistcoat up and tried to stand up with him. However the moment Ajina moved Julian, he gasped in pain and winced.

“Okay, easy there. We can get you up slowly,” she murmured to calm him, but also herself.

When they both finally managed to stand up, they quickly had to hide behind some stacked boxes. The moment the coast was clear again, Ajina started to move them both away from the danger, but Julian’s more than sluggish movements slowed them down a lot. 

“Ajina, it has no use,” he pleaded with her the next time they had to hide. “I’m just a burden for you right now.”

“Don’t say that. You’re going to be okay. We both gonna be,” she insisted, not looking at him and just moved on. Those words were her mantra to keep her cool, to not give in to the panic and endanger them both. 

“So pull yourself together. It’s your own fault for using that damned curse of yours. You know I hate it when you use it without asking me first.”

“Well….you were in no real state to answer,” Julian said in a whisper. Ajina glanced at him and a mix between a laugh and a sob escaped her when she saw his faint smirk.

“You and your stupid backtalk. I’m still mad at you. And I will get even more mad when you give up now. What’s with you being able to get stabbed in the back and simply walk it off?”

“Didn’t meant it…so quite…literally…“

As soon as Julian had spoken those words, Ajina felt the whole weight of his body slump against her. She almost tripped over, but managed to stabilize herself and him. 

“Julian?”

No answer.

“No! No, no, no, no, no!” she muttered with raising alarm and heave him into the next corner. 

“Please don’t do this to me Julian.” Fear was clearly present in her voice and she tried to feel his pulse. It was weak against her fingers, as was his breathing. He was still alive, but she had no idea for how long.

Another sob escaped Ajina and she leant her head on his shoulder. She hated it not to be able to help him. Fighting against something, that she could handle with no problem, but not doing nothing and simply hoping that this curse of his would do it’s job and actually heal him as quick as possible. But for that that he needed to rest, needed to be safe. And right now they were in no safe place.

Taking in a deep breath to collect herself, Ajina took her head from Julian’s shoulder. She had no choice than to support his whole weight and drag him into safety. One of the many moments she was thankful for being rather strong.

While she adjusted his body to carry him the most comfortable way, she took in his face. He almost looked peaceful in his unconsciousness, if it wasn’t for the fact that he was white as a ghost and still sweating. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek. 

“Please be alright Julian. I can’t lose you…not like this.”

And with those words Ajina set herself in motion, in search of a safe place.

 


	2. (Fluff) Don’t tell me not to worry, because I’m going to do that anyway

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is always such a balsam for my soul. xD  
> Hope you enjoy it!

It had been some time now, since Ajina had left for the marktet and she had yet to return. 

Julian leant against the counter of the shop, arms crossed and drumming his finger against his arm. 

She was only supposed to fetch a new leaf of bread, something that shouldn’t take so long. Maybe she wasn’t a wanted criminal like him and so there was no need to be worried about her. But Ajina had a talent to get into trouble anyway. 

Oh, he should have insisted on accompanying her. 

The moment Julian was about to get his coat and start looking for her, the door of the shop opened. He whirled around and to his relief it was Ajina who stand in the entrance. 

A joyous welcome was on Julian’s lips, but it died when he noticed the bloodied piece of cloth she hold against her temple. Immediately he was at her side. 

“Ajina, what happened?” Worry was clear in his voice and maybe that was what made her looked so surprised at first, before her face turned into a sheepish smile.

“I uhm…got into a fight?”

“A fight?” Julian asked incredulously. He gently moved her hand away and took a look at her wound. It was a laceration, luckily not a deep one as far as he could tell. He sighed in relieved and turned his eyes back to her, raising a brow in confusion. “Didn’t you just want to get some bread? How did you end up in a fight?”

“It’s not like I went into a fight for fun!” she tried to defend herself.

Before Ajina could elaborate, Julian ushered her inside the shop and made her sit on one of the stools. For a moment he considered to use his curse to quickly heal her. But it was no lethal wound and she would tease him with being out of practice when it came to conventional ways of healing. 

Knowing from his….previous visits where the medical supplies were, Julian went into a little back room to fetch something to disinfect the gash and to bandage her head, all while Ajina was explaining her situation.

“There was is this very rude vendor, who wanted to beat up some homeless kids for stealing food from him. I know that stealing is a crime, but they were just kids! So I stopped him and suggested he should think about another kind of punishment for them, but he didn’t agree with me. Must have had a very short temper, since he was the first one to throw a punch.”

“Oh, it’s rare that one beat you to that,” Julian chuckled when he returned and placed the supplies on the counter besides her. Hearing the reason why she got into a fight had assuaged his displeasure about the situation. “But I do hope that was all he won?”

A triumphal grin spread over her face and she winked. “Of course! That guy won’t be in the state of selling anything for the next week.”

Ajina then winced and leant away from the counter, when Julian dabbed her injury with an alcohol soaked cotton ball. He only needed to give her a chiding look, before she sighed and let him clean the wound again, while she grimaced. 

“And what about the kids?” he asked her.

“They hopefully learned their lesson. Were apologizing to me and actually very sweet ones. I paid the food for them, so that the guy wouldn’t have a reason to go after them.”

“Ajina, heroine of the small people,” Julian said with a laugh and finished cleaning her wound. She only snorted at that. 

“And I doubt that you still found the time to buy bread for us after all this right?” he said with a grin to her. She starred at him for a whole ten seconds, before she answered in a deadpan tone.

“I totally forgot about that.”

Julian laughed again and shook his head. “Maybe it’s the wound of yours. Anything else you can’t remember? You feeling dizzy or nauseous?”

Ajina took a moment to consider his questions and then answered with a smile. “No, I think I’m fine.”

He nodded pleased and started to wrap the bandage around her head. 

“While it was a noble reason to get into that fight and it ended all well, you should be more careful my dear. That could have ended ugly.”

“Oh, but it didn’t. No need to worry about me Julian, I can take care of myself,” Ajina waved his concern away, but he gave her a doubtful look.

“Don’t tell me not to worry, because I’m going to do that anyway,” he said and continued patching her up. “Besides, I know you worry about me all the time, too. So let me have my fair share of worries for you.”

There was a moment of silence, before Ajina sighed in defeat. “Fine.” 

Julian felt how she was pulling at his shirt to get his attention, so he stopped in his work and looked down at her. She was giving him such a loving smile, it melt his heart.

“But only because you put it so nicely,” she then said with a cheeky grin and he chuckled. 

“I have my way with words,” he murmured. Gloved hands stroke over Ajina’s cheek before he leant down for a quick, but sweet kiss. It became a longer one, since Ajina kept pulling him back, whenever he wanted to get back to the bandages. Eventually she let go of him and he could finish his treatment.

“Okay, that should do it for now,” he said and stroke a few loose strands of her hair away from under the bandage. “You may feel fine, but you should take it slow today. No vigorous exercises and definitely no fights for the next days.”

“Is that a doctor’s order?” Ajina asked him with a challenging smirk. 

“That is is,” Julian answered and mirrored her expression. He noticed how she was about to grab his shirt again and as much as he wanted to let her do as she pleased, he know she was set out to be disobedient to his order. So he took a quick step backwards, to be out of her reach and took his coat from it’s resting place.

“Well, since you have forgotten about the bread, I will go out and get it.” When he passed her, he gave her a quick kiss to the forehead, but stepped away before she could get a hold on him. 

“Be a good girl and stay put,” he said in a teasing tone and chuckled when he heard her groaning.

“You are enjoying this too much doc!” Ajina called after him with a laugh, when he left the shop.


	3. (Smut) I like it when you say my name like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shortest thing I wrote so far and of course it's the smut stuff. xD  
> Nothing explicit, but it's obvious what they are doing.

Ajina stopped in her act - which was running her claw rings over Julian’s chest, leaving read marks all over it - when he moaned her name and looked down at him. 

His arms were tied over his head to the bedposts, eyes closed and lips parted in pleasure. A sight that always sent a delightful tremble to her core, as did the fact that their bodies were separated only by the thin cloths of their underwear. 

But today she also savored the way he said her name, full of desire and adoration. The way he unashamedly pleaded for more from her made her own love and lust for him grow even more. 

Her fortune really must like her, when it gifted her with a man that adored and  respected her the way Julian did. 

“Something wrong dear?”

Ajina blinked confused. She must have been so deep in her thoughts that she stopped longer than she had intended to. When she focused on Julian again, she saw that he looked up at her, eyes still hooded but clearly worried. Immediately she shook her head with a smile.

“Nothing.” Ajina leant down to him, nose brushing his and carefully stroking his cheek with her claws. “I just like it when you say my name like that.” 

At those words his worried expression changed into his usual charming smirk. 

“Well, in that case maybe you should make me say it more?”

“Oh, I will,” she purred, making him hum in anticipation. 

She locked her lips with his in a passionate kiss, before she continued with making him sing for her. 


	4. (Angst) Please, just…be safe. Come back to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff/romantic angst prompt.

Usually Julian thought of Ajina’s defiant expression as adorable, since she always used it to hide her embarrassment. But this time she used it to hide something else.

“I hate this,” she said, arms crossed and not even looking at him. Julian sighed heavily.

“So you say every five minutes. Makes it hard to forget.” His weak attempt at a joke failed and Ajina only pressed her arms closer to herself. 

Another sigh and he rubbed his temple.

“Ajina, I don’t like this anymore than you do. But the guards are currently on high alert, more so then ever. It’s for the best wenn I leave for a few days until they cool down.”

“And what is so wrong about me going with you?”

“Because you have to be present at the palace. Don’t you think that the Countess would get suspicious when you just leave like that?”

“I’m sure I can come up with a story to explain this to Nadia.”

“Which is totally unnecessary. It’s not like him leaving forever, just for two, maybe three days.”

Ajina was just growling at his response, so Julian tried another approach.

“Look, I’ve been on the run for a while now. I know how to avoid danger and to take care of myself. It will be like a walk in the park for me.”

“So what? You’re saying I would just be just a  useless deadweight for you?”

“No, of course no,” he said, incredulous that she would interpret his words like this. “I was just saying-”

“I don’t care! I will come with you, like it or lump it!” Both their voices had become louder, but now Ajina was shouting. 

As admirable as her stubbornness was sometimes, right now Julian cursed it. He groaned and pressed his hand against his head. 

“Ajina, I’m sorry to say this, but you really act like a reluctant child about this,” he said in his frustration. The moment the words were out he realized what he had said and his eyes went to Ajina. Her body had tensed up and her whole posture had gotten even more defensive, gaze to the ground.

“Do you think I don’t know that?” she said in a whisper, a far cry from her voice just a moment ago. An apology was on his lips, but she continued to talk.

“I know that this is childish and egoistic from me. That it would be better if you go alone, otherwise it only becomes worse. I know all this, but I still don’t care! Because I’m stupid.” 

She had been loud in her rant, but the last words were again only a whisper and Julian was sure she was repressing a sob. He took a step forward, hands hovering over her arms, but not daring to touch her.

“You are not stupid,” he said with a soft voice, but she only shook his head. 

“I am. Because I am afraid. So stupidly afraid.” She came out of her defensive stance and hold her hands in front of her, staring at her palms. “I always worry about you, when you are running around the city alone. But at least I know you are near. Out there? I have no idea what’s outside of the city, what could get you when I’m not with you.”

Now Ajina wasn’t able to hold back the sob and when she looked up at him, Julian could see the unshed tears in her eyes. 

“You say you can look after yourself and I believe that. You did so the last years and I shouldn’t act like you depend on me. But I can’t…I just… _hate_ …doing nothing,” she said, the sobs becoming more frequent with her last words. 

With a step Ajina closed the little distance between them and leant her head against his chest. Immediately Julian wrapped his arms around her form, holding her close to him and stroking her head and back to calm her down.

With a sigh he nuzzled his face into the crown of her head. This was what he had warned her about, what he always knew what he would bring to her: grief and despair. 

By now Julian was sure that the reason for Ajina’s emotional outburst wasn’t only because of his departure. It was the omnipresent possibility of him being captured, of her not being able to find proof for his innocence that loomed over them.Something they could ignore only for so long before it was very present in their minds again. 

Julian hated himself for being the cause of so much worry and sadness for Ajina. But he also knew that there was no going back fro them by now. They were too attached…too much in love with each other to stop this without causing even worse heartbreak. The only thing they could and actually wanted to do was to weather the storm together and hope for the best.

Ajina stirred slightly in his arms, so Julian lifted his head to look down at her. She seemed to be a bit embarrassed, while her eyes were glued to his chest. 

“I’m sorry Julian. Making such a drama… usually not my style,” she mumbled, the sobbing slowly fading away. He let out a laugh of relief at seeing that she was doing better.

“Well, you  _did_ say I was a bad influence.”

At that Ajina had to laugh too, but then her grip on him tightened. Slowly she lifted her head to look her gaze with his, eyes still shimmering from tears and a vulnerable expression on her face.

“Just…please promise me to be safe. And to come back to me.”

Julian blinked in surprise at her. His heart warmed at the fact the she was actually pleading him to return to her, something he would do without question. He then smiled gently at her, taking her hands in his and bring them to his lips to give her knuckles a kiss.

“Always. As long as you want me I promise that I will always return to you.”

A smile and a blush spread over Ajina’s face at those words.

“Good to know. Because I doubt I will ever stop wanting you with me.”

He had a quip on his lips, about her being rash with this declaration, but her loving smile caused his voice to die in his throat. Instead he gently took her face in his hands and leant down to kiss her, purring as much love and reassurance into it as possible. 

For a moment Julian thought he wouldn’t be able to break the kiss, that he would stay in the city after all. But he managed to step away, with the aid of Ajina gently nudging him away. 

“Go now. Before I decide to throw another tantrum;” she joked.

He allowed himself a last quick kiss to her forehead, before he went on his way.


	5. (Fluff) I think it’s adorable how easily you blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love to write fluff with those two <3

It was one of the evenings Julian and Ajina spent at the Rowdy Raven, for some food, drinking and enjoying the atmosphere. 

After talking for a while they have fallen in a companionable silence, both nursing their drinks. 

Ajina’s attention had been on a table where the patrons had been playing cards, until she had the feeling that she was watched. Sure enough, when she looked at Julian she noticed that he had his gaze on her, a rather smoldering one she had to add.

“Something wrong?” she asked and tried to appear cool, but she already felt how she got flustered. As always when he looked at her like that.

“No, nothing wrong,” he answered nonchalantly. Ajina raised an eyebrow.

“And why are you keeping looking at me like that?”

“Am I not allowed to enjoy the beautiful view?” 

Ajina sputtered at this counter question. Now she wasn’t able to hide her embarrassment and her cheeks turned red. His cheeky grin at that only made be more flustered. 

Even when he was visibly amused, Julian took mercy on her and answered her question truthfully. 

“I just think it’s adorable how easily you blush.”

She could only blink incredulously at Julian, who’s smirk only grew wider. Peeved about the fact that he was right with his statement, she puffed up her cheeks and looked angrily at him. 

“Oh, as if it takes so much to make you blush.”

Ignoring his puzzled expression she quickly gathered her wits and leant over the table to reach and gently scratch him under his chin.

“Am I right my dear doctor?” she purred in a low tone, eyes half closed in a seductive smile. 

“Well…I…,” Julian stammered and gulped visibly. Now it was his turn to blush, up to his ears, just as Ajina loved it. She giggled and poked his nose.

“Told you so.”

Before she could retreat her hand, Julian grabbed it gently.

“Ah, perhaps we both have quite the…effect on each other,” he said with a smile, ears still slightly flushed. He brought her hand to his lips and gave it a light kiss.

Ajina hummed affirmative and returned the smile. “That I can agree on.”

She then got a hold of his hand and tugged at it, so that he met her in the middle of the table and engage him into a long and sensual kiss. 

They had completely forgotten about their surrounding, until someone shouted at them: “Get a room you two!”

Most of the other patrons around them burst out in laughter when the two of them practically jumped away from each other. It was hard to tell which face was burning more from embarrassment. 


	6. [Fluff/Smut] Like what you see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a Smut prompt, but I had such a nice idea for a more fluff orientated piece and well...I tend to chicken out with smut stuff. xD  
> Hope you still enjoy!

Sleepy Ajina felt around on the other side of the bed in search for Julian. Before she had to get up she wanted some morning cuddles.

When her hands after a minute of search still hadn’t found him, she opened her eyes, just to confirm the fact that she was alone in bed. Luckily she spotted him right away, when she turned around to search the room.

Julian was standing at the window, leaning on the sill and looking down onto the street. 

Ajina was about to call out to him, to get his attention, when she noticed his face. He appeared to be relaxed, a small, content smile on his lips and it was obvious from the distant look in his eyes that he was far away with his thoughts. 

She didn’t want to disturb him and remained quiet. Seeing him so unstressed was rare and he deserved any second of it. Besides, she took a bit pride in happiness in the fact that she was a reason for his peaceful state.

With a smile Ajina settled back into a comfortable position and continued watching him. She traced every line of his features with her eyes and only when she arrived at his neck, she noticed that he didn’t wear anything besides his underpants. 

Her cheeks turned slightly pink at this discovery. But just a second she was grinning to herself and was now roaming his whole body with her eyes, remembering where she had touched him and what noises he had made. 

On one hand Ajina was glad that any kind of wound would heal fast for him, but on the other hand she would have liked the few view of him in the morning with love-bites from her on him.

One of her favorite things about Julian were definitely his hands. His long, skilled fingers were always such a source of delight. A pleasant shudder run over her spin just at the thought of how he had driven her crazy with them.

Ajina had to chuckle at her own reaction. Sure, she had thought of Julian as attractive very early on, but she never would have expected to literally droll over him like this. 

“Like what you see?” 

She shrieked in surprise at Julian suddenly talking. Ajina had been so deep in thoughts that she hadn’t noticed the shift in his body. He was now facing her, still leaning on the sill and grinning at her so smugly. 

Embarrassed at being caught staring at him, she didn’t respond at his question, but throw a pillow in frustration at him. 

“Don’t look so smug!” she grouched, but Julian only laughed and was able to catch the pillow before it could hit him. 

“But you make it hard for me not to,” he replied with a grin.

Oh, she hated him. He admitted that she gave him an ego-boost. Which in return gave her one. She hated and loved him so much for knowing her so well.

With her fighting spirit extinguished so quickly, Julian dared to walk back to the bed and holding the pillow towards her.

“So~?” he asked in a hum and looked expectantly at her, still having that smug expression on his face.

Ajina’s cheeks were now bright red. He really wanted an answer? She will give him one. Her lips turned into a wicked grin.

“Hmm, I do.”

Before Julian could react in any way, she grabbed the pillow and dragged it together with Julian on the bed. He made a surprised noise, when he landed on his stomach. 

The moment he turned around to sit up, Ajina was there and straddled his lap. Now it was her turn to grin smugly at the flustered Julian.

“And I want to touch it,” she purred in a low tone. To emphasize her words she put one hand on his shoulder, to keep him in place, and with the other she gently stroke over his cheek. 

Julian closed his eye, relishing her touch and humming in pleasure. 

His hands found her hips and he opened his eye again and gazed up at her with a loving smile. 

“I am at your mercy my dear.”

Ajina’s heart danced around in her chest at this words, at the way he looked at her. She really was so luckily that a man like him was giving himself so willingly to her. 

“Don’t worry, I will be good to you,” she whispered and mirrored his expression, before leaning down and meeting his lips in a kiss, sensual at first but becoming  heated with every second. 

Her hand continues caressing his cheek, while the other wandered from his shoulder, over his neck to his hair, gently pulling at it. 

Julian’s hands were at her back, pressing her closer to him. He scratched the space between her shoulder blades, making her shiver in pleasure.

Not breaking the kiss, Ajina gently pushed him down on the bed and making herself more comfortable on him. 

In the end she got her morning cuddle, even when it was a different kind.


	7. [Fluff] She is not my girlfriend!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhh, tough one. Did take me a while to come up with a scenario for this. xD  
> But I decided and I can include Mazelinka, too yay!

“Here you go Ilya.” said Mazelinka and put the cup of coffee in front of the doctor.

“Thank you dear,” he yawned, taking the cup with one hand, while he hold some papers in the other. He was reading them intensely while he drank. 

“You really should have slept longer. Don’t get why you are already up,” she sighed and sat down across from him, handling some herbs.

But Ilya waved her objection away. “For my means I slept long enough. And I need to get through this documents, before Ajina has to take them back to the palace.”

Mazelinka’s face split into a toothy grin. “Right. Since you can’t concentrate when your girlfriend is around, you need to work while she is still asleep.”

He had been about to take another sip, but spluttered when her words sank in, almost spilling coffee on the papers. After Ilya made sure that everything was still dry he looked with a slight panicked and very flushed face to Mazelinka.

“Ajina is not my…girlfriend. We are just…friends, working together.” he tried to defend his point. Which didn’t convince her at all.

“Sure. That’s why you two still cozy up together in one bed?”

“She doesn’t mind and so do I. No big deal,” he again tried act nonchalant about Mazelinka’s accusation, but his face was still flushed and she noticed that his eye wasn’t moving, even when he was fixated on the paper in his hand.

The old woman sighed. It was only a few days after Ilya and Ajina had found each other again, after him leaving her like he had done. Mazelinka knew of his idiotic believe that he was no good for her and was very thankful for the stubbornness of the apprentice. That boy needed someone who hammered it in his thick, dramatic skull that he deserved to be happy too.

“If you say so,” Mazelinka shrugged in the end and was about to cut the herbs, when she looked past Ilya to the curtains. “Oh, seems the sleepyhead is awake.”

That made Ilya look up, but before he could turn around, someone hugged him from behind and nestled their head on his.

“Morning everyone~” Ajina greeted them in a still sleepy singsong-voice. 

“Good Morning Ajina. I hope you slept well?” Mazelinka greeted back. 

Amused she watched how Ilya went from his dumbfounded state to murmuring his own morning greeting and then playing with a strand of Ajina’s hair that was falling into his face. In return she scratched his hair behind his hair and giggled, before her attention returned to Mazelinka.

“I did, thanks. But I’m sorry we drove you off into the hiding hole again.”

She only shook her head. “Don’t worry about that. It’s not like you two would fit into it anyway.”

“Hmm, probably true,” Ajina yawned and nestled her head more into Ilya’s hair. 

“If you are still tired, you can back to bed if you want,” Ilya suggested. Mazelinka agreed, even tho it looked adorable how Ajina seemed to almost pass out while leaning against him.

“Don’t wanna,” she could hear Ajina whine, but the next words where a whisper. Whatever it was, it made Ilya blush again so Mazelinka had a good idea what it was.

“Maybe a cup of coffee for you too will help?” she offered, which was met with delight by Ajina.

“Sounds good.”

Mazelinka was about to get up and prepare some coffee, when Ajina stopped her.

“Please don’t trouble yourself Maze. I can do it myself.”

“Fine, just don’t burn your fingers,” Mazelinka said and chuckled at face she made at her. 

Before Ajina detached herself from Ilya, she gave his head a quick kiss and then slowly swayed to the counter to make the coffee.

Ilya’s eyes were now glued on her and he watcher Ajina with a rather dreamy expression, the papers completely forgotten. If he wasn’t smitten with the girl, Mazelinka would eat her shawl. 

“I think you can put those away now,” she said in a smug tone and pointed at the documents. At first he was confused, but then he understand and a flush decorated his face again. He looked down at the papers and with a defeated sigh he pushed the documents aside.


	8. [Fluff] Reading a Book together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is more acting out together, than reading, but it still involves a book, so I’m sure it still counts. xD

„What are you reading there?“

Ajina tried not to laugh at Julian’s startled reaction, when she suddenly appeared behind him. Still a smirk was on her face, when she leant against the back of the couch, trying to get a glimpse of the books content that laid on his lap.

“Oh, just a medical book,” he explained, after regaining his composure. He looked up at her with an amused expression. “Was surprised to find one in your collection. You interested in becoming a doctor?”

“Ha, as if!” she laughed and jumped over the back of the couch to land besides him. “Nadia allowed me to take a few books from her library and I thought it would interest you.”

Julian blinked surprised at that and his cheeks turned into a slight pink shade.

“That…was very thoughtful from you.”

Ajina grinned widely at him, proud at herself. 

“I can be thoughtful…sometimes.” She added the last words after a few seconds of thinking, which caused him to chuckle. 

“More often than you think my dear,” he said, giving her a fond smile that made her heart flutter. Julian had no idea how easily he could undone her with his smiles.   

[[MORE]]

While still swooning in her thoughts, Julian pulled out another book from the little pile he had besides him on the table. 

“You know what had me even more surprised to find?” he asked her with a mischievous smirk. “This one here.” He held up a book that was clearly romance novel, given the cheesy cover art.

Upon realizing what he held up, Ajina’s face went completely scarlet.

“Tha-that’s not mine!” she stuttered and tried to grab the book, but Julian got it out of her reach just in time.

“And why is it in your bookshelf then?” 

He grinned at her as she almost felt into his lap when trying to reach the book. With her trademark defiant expression she glared at him, sitting back again and crossing her arms.

“It’s your sister’s. When I was about to leave the palace with all the other books, she saw me and said: ‘Oh wait, I just have just the perfect one for you.’ and throw that on my pile.”

Julian had to raise an eye-brow at this explanation. 

“How does she think this kind of book is for you? I mean, the adventure stories I found that is more your style,” he said and Ajina had to giggle at that, before she started fumbling with her hands nervously.

“Maybe because of…us-” she waved her hand between them- “she thinks I like reading this stuff now.”

“Oh, I…I see.” 

They both drifted into a rather uncomfortable silence, looking anywhere but at each other, while blushing.

After a few moments, Julian cleared his throat and flipped through some pages of the romance novel. 

“Anyway, she really could have picked a better one. I may be no expert for literature, but this doesn’t sound like a quality novel.”

“Oh no, it’s even worse than I thought?” Ajina asked with a grin, gladly jumping on his attempt to get the conversation back rolling. 

He mirrored her grin.

“Well, depends on how you would rate sentences like ‘ _Thick dark lashes rested on her high cheek bones like fuzzy caterpillars floating in a bowl of sweet cream._ ’”

“You are not serious,” she chortled, trying to control herself. Which was very hard, since this was really a ridiculous sentence and Julian was not helping with his way of reading it so seriously, but also dramatically.

“I warned you,” he said with a sing-song voice and chuckled while looking for another passage. “And it gets even better. ‘ _He seemed to know her body’s secrets as if he’d been handed a sensual roadmap._ ’”

Ajina fell into another fit of laughter and had to hold her stomach. She had to wipe a tear away and looked at him.

“Oh god, Julian. How can you read that with a straight face?”

“You have seen me in the community theater, haven’t you? I’m a natural.” he said in a proud tone and with a flourish wave of his hand. 

“Of course you are,” she said with a snort. she then leant forward to reach for the book. “Give it, I wanna try, too!.”

“Be my guest,” Julian said amused and handed her the book over. 

Eagerly she skimmed through the pages to find something she could try to read out loud. But it was no use, Ajina always started giggling when she read on her own, so she gave the book back to Julian and pointed at passages he should read for her. 

Later on they even started a little game, where they read the start of a scene, then played it out by themselves and compared their act with the actual happenings in the books. Which, in most cases, were even more horrible then their improvised stuff.

They had to stop when Ajina was hiccuping from laughing and tried to catch her breath. Julian, who was also still laughing slightly, rubbed her back to help her relax. 

As soon as she could breath normally again she plunked herself down, with her head in his lap. A few weak laughs escaped her, before she could form words again.

“You sure this is a romance novel and not a comedy book?”

Sighing with exhaustion from all the laughter, Julian turned the book in his hand thoughtfully, before he threw it back on the table.

“I have to admit, it’s hard to tell with that writing.” he said with a lazy smile. 

With his hands now free, Julian started to stroke through the loose strands of her hair, making her hum and close her eyes in relaxation. 

The silence this time was far more comfortable and they enjoyed those quiet minutes, before Ajina opened her eyes again and looked up at him.

“Next time we have to read a pirate story.”

“Oh? And why that?” Julian asked, perplexed by this sudden idea of hers.

With a wide grin she sat up again and explained: “You said you were a pirate once, so I bet you can do a very good impression. Besides you have this pirate vibe about you anyway.”

“Captive physician my dear,” he reminded her with a laugh. Then he looked at her with a smirk. “And why is that I have a pirate vibe about me? Because I’m so impressive and smooth?”

“That….and your smugness,” she answered nonchalant.

“Ah, point taken,” he chuckled and poked her softly in the side, making her giggle and swatting his hand playfully away. 

“But seriously, with the eye-patch you just look like one.” Ajina added and shrugged, leaning against the back of the sofa. 

“Hmm, maybe then I should grow out my hair again?” Julian mused, also leaning backward and ran his fingers absently through his hair. At her questioning look he elaborated: “When I was on that pirate ship it got almost as long as yours.”

“You are kidding me,” she said dumbfounded.

“Wouldn’t dream of. There are just not many barbers on the sea.”

Ajina looked at him intensely, trying to imagine him with long her. Julian was visibly amused by her hard thinking. 

“That would be…interesting to see,” she finally said. Imagine it was one thing, but seeing it for real was something else.

“Well, then it’s decided,” he said cheerfully and clapped his hands. “We will have our next little session when I have my old look back and then I will give you the best pirate expression you can wish for.”

The suggestive look Julian gave her told Ajina exactly what kind pirate impression he had in mind. The thought alone made her cheeks go warm.

“Why do I get the feeling that I will regret this?” she groaned and covered half of her face with her hand. 

Julian scooted closer to her and took her hand away from her face.

“I doubt you will actually complain about it,” he said with a smirk, which made her chuckle.

“With your suave acting skills…I have to agree.”

They both laughed, before their lips met in a soft kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments would be really appreciated. <3


	9. [Fluff] Ramblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uff, finally finished this.  
> This story was inspired by tcohs-messenger (on tumblr) and their Fight-Anon from a line of asks a few weeks ago about Julian being a person who tends to get lost in his own ramblings. The topic got a bit further to the point about being called out for rambling about the things you like and since I can relate to that this little story came to my mind.  
> Hope you guys like it!

It had started with a simple question. Ajina actually had already forgotten what the question had been and it had only passed half an hour. 

Julian was so quick on jumping from one topic to another, so that it was hard for her to follow his thoughts, let alone understand all the medical terms he used.

But Ajina didn’t mind that she understood only half of the things he said. She enjoyed watching him talking so enthusiastic about a topic he clearly loved. It was a nice change from his dramatic speeches he still tend to give. He had a gleam in his eyes, like a child that showed showed his latest accomplishment. It was absolute endearing.

Sometimes Julian would pause in his rambling and tell her a story to the topic that had actually happened to him. Those she loved the most.

When he stopped again, Ajina expected another anecdote from him. But he stayed silent, even looked surprised. 

Then Julian’s gave went down to the desk he was standing at, his expression becoming somewhat ashamed.

“I’m rambling, aren’t I?” he asked with a rather quiet voice.

“Uhm, sort of?” Ajina answered, perplexed by his sudden change in mood.

He muttered something so low that she couldn’t understand it and ran his fingers through his hair. When he glanced in her direction, Julian had put on a rather forced smile.

“Sorry, didn’t want to annoy you with it.”

Ajina only blinked more confused at him. Why did he apologize? 

“I wasn’t annoyed,” she said, but he only grimaced and turned his gaze away. So she tried to sound more convincing. “Really Julian, it was interesting.”

Julian only huffed at that. “You don’t need to spare my feelings Ajina. I know how irritating my ramblings can get.” 

With a sigh he slumped down on a chair, slouching his shoulders so that he appeared a lot smaller. 

“Can’t really help it. Sometimes I just get lost in my train of thoughts and forget that other people don’t want to hear it. Not that I fault them. I’m not talking about the weather or the newest gossip after all.” 

His laugh had not a trace of mirth, but now Ajina understood. 

“But don’t worry. I will try not to do it again,” Julian added in a quite and rueful tone.

And she got angry.

Not at him, but at the people who had probably told him in a harsh way to shut up with his rambling. Julian already blamed himself for everything on his own so easily, how worse must it be when people outright told him so?

“You really don’t need to-” Ajina started to speak, wanting to show him that she didn’t mind, but stopped when he wouldn’t look at her.

With a huff she jumped out of her seat and walked over to Julian. She surely wouldn’t allow him to sulk like this.

When she stood beside Julian, Ajina put a hand on the desk and leant forward insistently, but still gave him enough personal space.

“Julian,” she tried to get his attention, but he only shuffled through the stacks of papers on his other side. Ajina didn’t let her encourage from this.

“Julian, please look at me.”

This time he slowly turned his head in her direction, so that he could look at her with his eye. She gave him her widest grin and pointed at herself.

“Do you really think I’m that kind of person to sugar-coat anything for anybody?”

A bit confused about this question and her grin, Julian blinked a few times at her, before a small smile flickered on his lips.

“No, I don’t. You are the most honest person I know.”

Ajina hummed pleased about his answer. 

“So you can believe me, when I say that I don’t mind you talking so much. It’s not annoying at all, but adorable.”

She had to fight back a giggle, when his cheeks turned red instantly. He stuttered a few times, before he could form a sentence again.

“But…but isn’t boring for you, when I talk about medical topics? It’s not really your field of expertise.”

At this question Ajina only shrugged with one shoulder.

“Well, I might only understand half of what you are talking about-” Julian raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical, so she corrected herself with a sheepish expression. “Okay, less then half…My point is that I don’t mind and I can learn from it. I could ask you questions whenever I don’t understand something.”

Julian mulled over this suggestion for a moment, before he gave a hesitant answer: “Well, if you want to…”

It was obvious, that he still wasn’t completely convinced, so Ajina tried another approach. She took his hand that was closest to her in both hers and looked him intensely in the eye.

“I swear to you Julian, should I  _ever_ be bothered by your ramblings, I will let you know. But I enjoy listening to you, doesn’t matter, if it’s one of your crazy stories or about the success of using leeches in medicine.” 

She paused for a moment to let her words sink in and started to play with his fingers, a bit nervous about saying the next part out loud.

“Besides, it obviously makes you happy. And when you are happy, I am happy.”

“Ajina,” Julian breathed, eye widened at this confession.

While she could not keep the blush from spreading over her cheeks, Ajina suppressed the urge to look away in embarrassment. She still had to get a point across. 

Julian stared at her for a moment longer, before he let out a sigh of relief and closed his eye. 

“It seems I will always underestimate your kindness.”

Before Ajina could utter a word, he opened his eye again and looked at her with such a tender gaze, that she was rendered speechless. 

He guided on of her hands to his lips and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss.

“Thank you.”

For a moment she had forgotten what they had been talking about, still basking in his gaze and the sensation of his lips on her hand. But she was able to gather her wits again and to form an answer.

“Ah, really. It’s…it’s no big deal,” she muttered bashfully.

Julian chuckled at her demeanor and rubbed the back of her hand with his thumbs.

“For me it is,” he said, his countenance switching from amused to something gloomy. “Most people weren’t so…considering when I got lost in my long-winded speeches.”

“They are just a bunch of uneducated blockheads.”

At first, Julian was baffled about this prompt and deadpan answer of hers, but then he could help it and started to laugh. 

“Blunt as every my dear,” he said with a grin.

“One of my many great qualities,” she quipped and mirrored his grin, glad that she could change his mood so quickly again.

With a gentle squeeze she let go of his hand and hopped on the table, making herself comfortable.

“But enough of that, let’s go back to the interesting stuff: Who the hell actually got the idea to use leeches for medicine in the first place?”

With joy she saw that there was no doubt or fear in his eyes now, but the eager, child-like glint from before when he started talking. And Ajina listened to him happily for hours.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Arcana Blog](https://ajina-apprentice.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
